


Find Us

by Jakara12



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Alpah/Omega, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakara12/pseuds/Jakara12
Summary: For Five years, Katsuki Yuuri had mysteriously vanished. Many question if he was even alive after the search for the famous omega. The police has given up but Viktor Nikiforov and his friends refuse to believe such a thing. As his mate, Viktor decides to search for Yuuri with some help from the skaters.Will he find Yuuri? Or will he come to an dead end?





	1. Chapter 1

 

The crowd cheers as I skate to the middle if the rink. I posed my body to look upwards at the ceiling as if it were an open night sky with endless stars. The cheers slowly died down when the music begins to play. The melody starts off with a slow rhythm. My body glides actoss the ice as if I were that melody. I lift up my arms as if they were extended wings ready to fly. Wity my arms still stretched out I leap into the air. My eyes were still fixated on the ceiling not wanting to look anyone in the eyes. This dance was not for them. It will never be for them.

  
The melody picks up the pace and so do I.

Many have been telling me it's time to move on. That he'll never be found. That he probably ran away like the coward he was. But I knew my mate and our bond is still strong for I could still feel his emotions. Every night I feel small tingling emotions mixed in fear and dread. I can still feel the longing that aches in my chest possibly deep within my soul.

Despite the sayings of those of doubt I held strong hope of finding my mate as soon as possible. I donct think I can spare another year without him in my arms or his sweet scent.

My skate tonight is messege to him, a messege that either his capture returns him to me or I'll come get him myself,and I won't promise that my inner alpha won't hesitate to rip them shreds.

The song ends, I pose hugging myself as if I were embracing my beloved to my chest. I could feel sense the emotions in the stands. Everyone was moved with deep emotions knowing what this free skate was about. Tears fell from eyes, whimpers of mates clung onto one another, and supporting scents from omegas and alphas alike fills the air.

I go to the kiss and cry were my coach waited. He and his wife Lilia have been very supportive these last five agonizing years. They let me stay in their estate since I refused to enter my house that reminded me too much of my mate. For that I am forever grateful.

"You've done well Vitya, and we will find him no matter what it takes."Yakov says encouragingly.

"Thank you Yakov."I replied in almost a small whisper.

I didn't look up to see the score. I already knew that I've surpassed my high score. Scores no longer held any meaning to me. As long as I got my messege across that is good enough for me.

 

❄

 

 

After the completion ended with Yurio, Otabek and I on the podium, reporters rushed at me with the same questions as before. Over the years I've learned to ignore them instead of answering like I used to in the past. Just taking about the sudden disappearance of my mate struck me hard deeply wounding me mentally and physically.

 

 

"Mr.Nikiforov,"A young reporter, possible a rookie matches my steps to catch up with me." is it true that you'll be continuing the search even after the authorities recently pronounced Katsuki Yuuri dea-"Before the reporter could continue his question, he is found himself on the floor with an angry blond glaring down at him. He bared his fangs as thick angry alpha pheromones filled the air.

 

 

"I dare you to finish that sentence!"The beta beneath his feet whimpers at the harshness of his voice.

 

 

Besides me and the Katsuki family feeling the pain of losing Yuuri,Yurio actually wailed like a newborn pup when he heard the neww of his "mother's" disappearance. Although he never showed it in public, Yurio adored-loved Yuuri like he were isown mother. Yuuri, being an omega, took it upon himself to care for Yurio when he found out that his parent's weren't in the picture. In the beginning the younng alpha didn't approve the motherly attention but over time he leaned towards Yuuri for the motherly support he never received from his biological one.

 

 

So to speak like Yuuri was dead puts Yurio in a fit of rage.

 

 

"Apologize. Now!"

 

 

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I mean no disrespect!" Yurio steps off of him allowing the man to stand. But as soon as he's on his feet he continues with the question."But if he isn't- " ** _Crack!_** A sicking crackling of broken bone echoes in the silent halls.

 

 

Yurio's eyes are filled with bloodlust, his alpha ready to attack and kill. Luckly Otabek wraps himself around his mate letting out calming pheromones to ease his anger despite being angry himself. It took a lot of willpower myself to not attack the stupid reporter. In situations like these no one should ever spoke of anothers mate like he had. That is how many end up hospitalizedor worse, dead.

 

 

"Come Yurio,Otabek lets go home."I said.

 

 

The two follow me out of the stadium and out into the blistering cold of Russia. Waiting for us is Yakov in the car. He had a questioning look on his face but with one glance at the still fuming Yurio he got the hint.

 

 

The ride home was quiet, no one spoke but it wasn't too uncomfortable. The calming music of a violin filled our ears and the warmth of the heater warmed our freezing skins. I stared out the window watching the world rush by in a blur as I recalled whay happened earlier today.

 

 

The detective Zima(зима) had called me to the station to speak in private. I was anxious about what he would say. I hoped he had a lead on the case but the odds were not in my favor. The detective has been on the case for five years non-stop. He and his coworkers have been up and down, searching every nook and cranny for my mate but came up empty handed.

  
"Mr.Nikiforov, please have seat."By look on his face I knew it was anything but good news. I sat across from him as he holds out a very thin folder about my mate. "I'm sorry to say this sir but" He lets out an exhausting breath."We're closing the case."

Fir the second time in my life the world went still."What?"

"Mr.Nikiforov, this case has everyone baffled because Mr.Katsuki just disappeared out thin air. There are no leads. No one had seen him last besides the doctor he went to on the day of his disappearance. I'm sorry sir but we have to think of the possibility that Mr.Katsuki is deceased."

At that I snapped. Yes I was grateful for them putting in so much effort to find my mate, but to presume that he's dead? Of course I was outraged. I stormed out the station before I did something I would regret. It took several hours before the competition for Yakov to calm me down.

"Yakov, I'm not going to compete after this."I told him after having a few moments to think. "If the police can't help me then I'm bettet off searching him myself."

Yakov places a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You won't have too. I see you and Yuuri as my sons and I'd do anything to help my family." Those words touched my heart to the point I hugged Yakov so hard that I may have accidentally cracked his aging back.

Once we got into the Feltsman estate, I went straight to my room to plan my search for my mate.

 

❄

 

 

"So this is where Katsudon was last seen?"Yura says looking up at the building ahead of us.

 

 

Yura and Otabek agreed to accompany me to the hospital. I always thought it was odd that Yuuri went to the hospital without telling me why. We enter the building to the reception desk where a beta women sat behind it. She was filing her nails with a bored look on her caked face.

 

 

"May I help you?"She asked in a monotoned voice.

 

 

"Yes we would like to know whose Katsuki Yuuri's doctor."I said.

 

 

The woman rolled her eyes before typing down Yuuri's name into the computer. The name of the doctor was Dr. Pajari. With permission, and a little threat from our little tiger,we were able to go to his office. He was seated behind his desk looking over some files.

 

 

I knocked on his door."Excuse me Mr Pajari."

 

 

The man looks up with tired eyes. He seemed to be in his late forties with several wrinkles on his face and several grey hairs on his head.

 

 

"Oh Mr Nikiforov!"He jumps up causing several papers to fall from his desk.

 

 

I help him clean up hus mess while asking him why my mate came to visit him.Mr Pajari's brows furrow in confusion before shooting up and rushing out the room. Minutes later he came back with a file with my mate's name on the front.

 

 

"I thought the police would've told you."He said frantically opening the file."Mr Katsuki was feeling ill for the past week, nausea, no interest for his favorite foods and lack of energy. He thought it was a small bug and he didn't want it to mess up his performance for the competition that was coming up at the time."

 

 

"So what was wrong then?"Yurio snapped a bit impatiently.

 

 

"Um well,"He took in a breath before slowly exhaling."Mr Katsuki was two weeks pregnant."

 

 

At this my whole world suddenly went dark.

 

 

I woke up feeling ice cold water splashed on my face. I shot up a bit confused until I saw Yurio and Otabek staring down at me, Yurio had a now empty cup of water in his hand. I found myself in a small hospital room laying in a hospital bed. Remembering what had happened moments ago dawned on me.

 

 

My Yuuri was pregnant with my pups. He was taken while carrying my pups. Why the Hell did that damn detective not tell me? Now I really need to find Yuuri and hope that he and my children are okay. They have to be.

 

 

"Oh Yuuri, moya lyubov(моя любовь), where are you?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on his lap while he laughed along with his friends as the drank shots of _sake._ His large yet slender fingers grips tightly to me wait preventing me from slipping out of his lap. One of his friends holds out his shot glass towards me silently commanding for another glass. I carefully poured him a glass making sure not to spill. I learned from experience what happens if you spin a single drop.

"Such a good omega."One the men comments with a slur. His eyes look up and down at my slightly bare body. The tight shorts I was provided barely covered anything but my crotch  and showee mainly my ass. I wore a clear shredded tank top revealing my chest and pink nipples that poked through the stripes due to the coolness of the room.

"Mind if I have a go at 'em, Orochi?"The man asked licking his stained teeth.

My stomach twisted at the thought of being used again. There were times when Orochi allowed his friends to "have fun" with me. That is if they paid the right price. These guys did shady jobs and rarely had the money required to "even fiddle with my ass" as Orochi would put it.

"Sorry man,not tonight I have "special" plans for my pet tonight." Special as in taking me against my will as usual but I have lost the will to fight for myself. My main focus is on two little somethings. If I do not do as he says he won't hesitate to harm either of them, he's done it before.

"Ain't that right Yuuchan?"Orochi purred teasingly into my ear. His fingers combs through my now long hair that reached to passed my shoulders. The tips were dyed a light tint blue, Orochi's orders.

"Of course my alpha."I seductively replied. My inner omega growled at me for calling him my alpha. I never saw him as my alpha for I ready had one and the bastard knew that.

Orochi was a fan of figure skating, especially of me. The admiration became a obsession. That unhealthy obsession drove him to the edge to the point he booked a ticket from Tokyo to St Petersburg and began stocking me. I rarely left my mate's or even my firey pup's side. Rarely was I ever alone until that dreaded morning.

I had left the house Vicchan and I shared to a secret doctors appointment. I had been under the weather for over a week and with the up coming competition I needed to know if it would effect my skating. Turned out I was two weeks pregnant. At first I was afraid of what Viktor would say but I knew he'd be overjoyed since we've talked about having a family once we retired from figure skating. I hurried on my way home to tell Viktor the news but Orochi snuck up from behind me and struck my head knocking me out for a long period of time because when I came to I was in Japan.

I begged to be released but my panicked cries only went through deaf ears. He sexual assaulted me.Made me his personal slave and toy for his disgusting friends. But what really broke me was when I went into labor.

"Mama."A small voice whispers from the doorway to the basement.

My heart stopped seeing my four year old son standing there rubbing his tired eyes. I held in a pained breath when Orochi's nails buried themselves into my skin.

"Yuuchan take care of that pest before I do it myself. Now!"At his command I jumped from his lap and rushed to my pup. "You better  come back up here in ten minutes _or else._ "

"Yes alpha."I replied grabbing my pup and went down the basement stairs before closing the door behind me."Vitali, honey, you can't just go up there without Alpha's permission. Understand?"

Vitali nods as he clung to my side."But Yukichan won't stop coughing."

I understood why Vitali is concerned for his younger sister. My little Yukiko has not been well for the past several weeks. In fact since she's beem born. Being born and living in this basement has been harsh on her small body. Yukiko lays on the makeshift nest made up of thin blanket's and worn-out pillows. Vitali would lay next to her to warm up her cold body due to the cool temperatures.

"Vitchan,"Yukichan whispers in a hoarse voice."I told you not to go up there. I'm fine."

I placed Vitali back into the nest and went to grab Yukiko's medicine. It was a cheap brand so it didn't really help with her coughing. Looking at the bottle I let out a soft groan. I only had enough for one spoon then it was gone. _I guess I'll have to do "that" again._ Since I am not aloud out of the house I have to ask Orochi for things. He takes advantage of me being a mother, he'll make me do anything ge wanted just so my children could have food in their bellies and Yukiko her medicine.

I lift Yukichan up so she could take her medicine. She swallows with a her little nose scrunched up in disgust. I chuckle lightly at her expression. "Mama has to go now so please stay down here okay? I don't know what I'd do if alpha did anything to you."

"Okay. But careful mama."Vitali warned.

I nodded kissing the crown of their heads. I hurriedly rush up the stairs and closed the door behind me. I then notice how quiet it was. Orochi's guest's were no longer present meaning that he was in his room waiting for me. Taking a deep breath I make my towards his room. His room was at the end of the hall, his door wide open. He stood at the end of the bed with a object in his hands. Once in front of him Orochi roughly throws me onto the bed and saddles my hips. He grabs my wrists and handcuffs them to the bedpost.

"Time for your punishment,Omega."

 

I laid there all sticky and wet. My body ached from the rough treatment I received from the night before. Orochi was nowhere to be seen which made me feel anxious. Every time I'm in the position to where I cannot move and Orochi was not in my line of sight my mind goes to dark places. My children are in the basement and here I am cuffed to the bed unable to defend them.

"Oh Yuuchan!"I sigh in relief seeing the man taking long strides to the room. In his hands were grocery bags filled with food and one bag held one of most important items, Yukiko's medicine.  

The tall man dropped the items at the doorway and went to uncuff me. Before the key "clicked" Orochi glares down at me. His piercing blue eyes scent cool shivers down my spine."If your pups come upstairs ever again I won't go easy on either of them. You're lucky I even allowed you to keep those bastards."

"Yes, and I will be forever grateful Alpha."I replied.

He grunts in approval and frees my restraint hands."Now go wash up and then cook me lunch."

"Yes Alpha."I quickly make my way to the restroom to wash up. As I stood under the shower head, I began to think. It'll be only a matter of time before Orochi really get fed up with my pups. There's no doubt in my mind that he'll harm them, or worse kills them. We needed to get out of here. If I can't then at least my pups. 

As the day went on, my mind was still on coming up with a escape plan. Orochi barely works, so leaving when he worked was out.He always makes sure to restrain me to the bed or lock me in the basement when he left, so that was a no-go. The basement has a small window but too small to even let a single ray of sunlight in. I became a bit frustrated with finding no escape routes. That is until I went to attend to my sickly pup.

Yukiko wasn't looking any better. In fact she's starting to get worse. I fear that she'll die soon if not properly treated.  
.  
.  
.  
_As cruel as it may seem I'll have to use my daughter's illness to our advantage._ I really hate the thought of it but what choice do I have? I just have to get on Orochi's good side. He never refused me when I act like "pure omega". As in the stereo type alpha's fall for. The overly obedient, leg widening, built in maid type of omega. 

 

"For the pups, anything. "I whispered to myself as I prepared myself for our escape. 

"Mmm since you've been such a good omega, Yuuchan, I'll promit you to watch the Grand Prix Final." Orochi cooed while scenting me.

"Oh thank you alpha."I purred into his chest.

My stomach twists act both actions. My inner omega knew this man is not our mate. His scent makes me nauseous and the ferl of his skin against mine itchy. It's been several months since my escalated. At first Orochi wasn't buying it yet as time went by he was finally falled for my act. 

He turns on the tv and decides to hop into the shower. Orochi's showers lasts for hours so I knew by the time he comes out the competition will be over with. My eyes were gluee to the screen as I watched my friends skate with all their might, determined to win the gold metal. I inwardly cheered my little Yurio on as he preformed a breath taking routine. He has grown into a strikingly handsome young alpha.He skated with fire in his piercing green eyes letting everyone know that he will mqke the podium, which I never doubted . Oh how proud I am of my little Yurachka.

Then finally Vitya came onto the ice. My heart almosy lept out of my chest as I watch my mate skate. He looked thin, his skin so deathly pale and his once brighy azure eyes were now dull. How can some one who looks pale as ghost still so beautiful? 

_Bring him back to me_. Is what I interpreted. 

_Bring my mate back!_ My inner omega howls in pain seeing my mate in such a state. Viktor is calling out to us through his skating. Each jump I reach out my hand wanting to pull his weak frame into my arms. It took all of my willpower to not shed a signal tear. _It's time._ The music ends with Viktor hugging himself. I could feel the watmth I craved from just watching him. _He's calling out for us, Vitya needs us!_  

"Did you enjoy yourself Yuuchan?"Orochi breaks me away from my thoughts. The tv had already went to commercial as he leans against the doorway with  dripping hair and a towel wrapped around himself.

I force a pleased smile to form on my lips."Yes Alpha I really did enjoy it. Thank you."

Orochi smiles pleased with my response. He tells me to go take a shower. As I pass him, he grabs my waist and kisses me deeply before lettimg me go. I could feel the bile crawling up my throat. Rushing to the bathroom I release the contents from my stomach into the toilet. 

_It's time._

 

_"I'm coming home,Viktor."_

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

A month has passed since I started my own investigation on finding my mate. We were able to get an piece of important information that Detective Zima failed to inform me. My mate was two weeks pregnant when he disappeared which was very alarming. My inner alpha urged me to search even faster so that Yuuri and my pups were safe in my arms.

Unfortunately for me that was the only info I was able to find.My mind ponders on whom would be dumb yet clever enough to kidnap an omega, a marked omega in fact. Albeit not too famous around the world, but to skating fans, Yuuri is very noticeable since there are not many Asians living in Russia.

"What if it was a fan who took Katsuki." Otabek pointed out looking through his phone. He then places the device onto the coffee table to reveal the high amounts of fans my mate has. I read through some of the comments from a few years ago and I was disgusted on how many saw my mate. The comments were very sexual in many harassing levels. Some I had the itch to turn my little Yurachka's eyes away from the screen.

"What is the percentage for his fans in each country?"I asked.

Otabek read them off and most are from Japan, Europe and America. The top ranking is of course Japan. My mate's mother land is lot far from Russia so I had no doubt that Yuuri wouldn't be there.

"We need to head to Japan."I said hurrying to my bedroom to start packing.

"Whoa whoa wait!"Yura rushes after me trying to keep up the pace." we don't even know where he could be! We can't just search ever town!"

"We won't need to."I said confidently.

Upon entering my room I grab my suitcase and start throwing clothes into it. Yurio and Otabek watched from the sidelines in confusion.

"How come?" The stoic boy asks.

I smiled. "Phichit Chulanont."

I have not seen the young beta in four years. The young Thai skater left competitive skating to skart an ice show in his home town in Thailand. Chulanont was beyond devastated at the news of his best friends disappearance. I knew that he and Yuuri were close due to the stories they'd share about their time in Detroit and the constant video chats every weekend.

"How can he help us?"Yurio asked.

I ignored Yurio's question as I put Phichit on speed dial. In no time at all the picks ups. "Hello?"An tired voice yawns into the speaker.

"Phichit its Viktor."I answered back.

I could tell that the younger man's mood lightens up a bit when his voice brightens and asks how I was doing. I explained to him what was happening and that I needed his assistance.

"Again how can he help?"Yurio asks a bit irritated.

I put Phichit on speaker."I hack into my computer to look up the flights around the time Yuuri disappeared."

I had learned that the Thai skater was not only the man for selfies but was very intelligent when it came to electronics. He can hack and blackmail just about anybody without being caught which is somewhat frighting in a way.

"I'll call you back as soon as I get the details."With that he hung up.

My heart pounds rabidly against my chest as we waited for Phichit to call back. Yurio and Otabek left the room to pack up as well while we wait. By the time I had finished packing it had been over three hours since I've called Phichit. With nothing else better to do I settled myself across my sofa deep in thought. My mind wonders to my mate and my pups. On how scared Yuuri must've been. How he went through the pregnancy without meby his side. As I pondered my thoughts grew darker, thinking o the worse case scenarios tht could have happened to both Yuuri and our pup.

"No, you must think positive."I scold myself.

My Yuuri is strong, he can withstand anything when he sets his mind to it. I know he would not let anything happen to our pup. This I know from experience while watching how the omega interacted with our young alpha. Yes, he'll be fine. They'll be safe once secured in my arms and that bastard who took them from me behind bars.

_**Oh better yet their blood on my claws.** _


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of feet echoed through the basement as they hurriedly  stomped their way up the stairs. The door slams open causing many eyes to look up from what they were doing. A teary eyed omega stood breathlessly at the top of the stairs, distressed phenomenons filled their nostrils to the point they almost gagged.

"Yuu! Whats the matter with you?"The owner of both the house and the omega demanded unpleased that his party was being disrupted by his omegas actions.

The omega scrambles to his master falling to his knees. He looked up at his master pleadingly."Please my pup, she's horribly sick I've done everything I could but-please we have to get her to a hospital. I'll do anything just please save my baby!"

Eyes of pity were thrown at the omega. Omegas are well known to go into deep depression to possible suicide if anything were to happy to their pups. Orochi saw Yuuri as nothing but a value, a prize that he deserved. And to lose such a jewel would be devastating.

Growling out of frustration Orochi ordered the omega to hurry downstairs and get the pups while he readied the car. Faster than lightning Yuuri took off towards the basement once again and gathered up his pups.

Yumiko was wrapped in a thin blanket as she struggles to breath. Her older brother by her side unsure on what to do to help his baby sister.

"Come on we're going to the hospital." Yuuri told his son as he lifts uo his daughter in both arms.

Vitali's eyes widen atvthe news of this. Never had he thought they'd be able to leave this prison called a basement. He followed his mother and sister out of the basement and out of the house towards a car where their warden waited. Once in the back of vehicle Orochi drove off in ludicrous spreed. Vitali held onto his mother for dear life since there were sight of any seatbelts.

"You're lucky I'm a nice person Yuu or else your bastard child would be dying in that basement."Orochi snarled.

Yuuri tightened his hold around his sickly daughter forcing a smile."Yes, thank you."

The ride to the hospital didn't take too long and soon they were in front of large building. Yuuri quickly lept out of the car with Vitali close behind and called out for a nurse to come and look at his pup. Seeing how weak and ill both children looked the nurses immediately took them to the emergency room.

"Sir,I'm going to have to ask you some questions due to your children's poor condition."A doctor, a beta, said seeing how the omega was dressed like a prostitute.

"Oi what do you want with my omega?"Orochi barked at the beta doctor.

The doctor eyed the demanding alpha unphased by his snarling. Yuuri flinched when Orochi snaked an arm around his waist and almost gagged at the unbearable dominate pheromones the alpha was leaking. Seeing the discomfort in the omega's eyes the doctor put two and two together.

"I just need to talk to your omega for a few minutes and then I'll send him back once done."He explained with a businessmen like smile.

Reluctantly Orochi lets Yuuri go but not without whispering a warning in his ears. The doctor takes Yuuri to his office and closes the door and shuts the blinds. He motions Yuuri to take a seat at his desk and proceeds with his questioning.

"Whatever you have to say stays within this room. So please for ypu and your pups sake, tell me whats going on."

❄

 

Meanwhile somewhere in Tokyo, a group of foreigners walked the busy streets in search of the missing omega. Phichit had given them a lead on where to start off their search after finding out who may have beem responsible for kidnapping Katsuki Yuuri. Viktor heart raced as their neared their destination. The area wasn't what you'd call homely and was a really bad part of town. Luckly neither man had to worry about being attacked thanks to a hot headed alpha and rather skilled beta.

 

"Just so you know Viktor, what ever happens don't get your hopes up."That advice was mostly for Yuri himself. 

 

Just the fact that they might be able to get their katsudon back was causing his heart to ache with excitement. Yet mostly with fear. Fear of what they might find at the end of the trail.

 

"I know Yura,"Vitkor replied not taking his eyes off the house up ahead. "I know."

 

They stop in front of a modern styled how that looked as if it would collapse by a single leave. Loud music blasts through the house and out to the porch. Obnoxious laughter could be heard throughout the noise and the putrid smells of liquor and other unknown things filled the air. Just the sight of such a hovel made Viktor's blood boil.

 

He stomped up to the house and banger on the door. No answered because of all the noise which was no surprise. Yurio took it upon himself to kick down the door which fell with ease. No one seemed to noticed as alphas and betas danced and grinded against each other. Finding the source of the music, Otabek unhooked the stereo which finally caught the party goers attention. 

 

"Hey what gives!"An drunken alpha slurred.

 

"Where is he?"Viktor asked.

 

Everyone looked around in confusion. Viktor asked again."Where is Yuuri?"

 

"Yuuri? Oh he means Yuuchan."One of the betas chuckled.

 

"Orochi took him and the pups to the hospital, something about one of them dying or whatever."He shrugs."I mean I don't really see the big deal, if one dies Orochi can just knock him up easily am I ri-" Something within Viktor snapped.

 

The smell of an raging alpha filled the air as he gripped the drunk beta's throat. The beta clawed at his hand trying to pry his fingers away but to no success." **That omega is my mate. Those children are my pups. So again where are they?"**

 

Tears filled the betas eyes as he gave directions to the closet hospital near by. While Viktor was interrogating, Yurio and Otabek searched the household until they came to the basement. Evidence of Yuuri's existence were only his ring and blue framed glasses that were hidden under a thin pillow.

 

Yurio and Otabek resurfaced to find a rasping beta and a frightened party goers huddling in a corner, far away from Russian alpha.

 

"We need to hurry."With that the trio rushed out of the house. 

 

The beta that was left on the floor watched them leave before reaching for his phone and dailed. After the third ring, the phone picked up.

 

"Orochi, you won't believe what happened."

 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Viktor** _

Once we arrived to our destination the whole place was in a uproar. Police circled around the building searching and questioning witnesses. The smell of destress pollutes the air, almost a bit suffocating. I almost didn't catch the familiar scent that I've longing for for these past five years. Quick as lightning I ran past the officers who tried to block me from entering. In the center of the waiting lounge were a crowd of doctors surrounding an omega curled up in a tight ball. I almost didn't recognize them until his head shot up with terror in his deep brown orbs.

"Viktor."He whispered.

I am by his side in seconds. My arms wrapped protectively around my mate. At this moment I would have felt content but my mate is far from such feeling. Something was amiss which I soon found out from my trembling mate.

"He took them Viktor. He took our pups!" Yuuri cried.

"Who darling?"I asked trying to calm him as well calm myself.

"Orochi, the man who took me." Yuuri went on to explain that while being questioned by a doctor, Orochi took our children out of their rooms and my daughter is in critical condition. If not returned to the hospital soon her illness can be fatal.

"Katsuki-san is this Orochi you mention full name Yamazuki Orochi?"An officer asks. Yuuri nodded."We've been investigating on this man for several years because of a molestation and homicide case wr believe he committed but never had any evidence to go against him." This information startled both Yuuri and I. Wr had to find a way to get our pups back.

The officer's walkie talkie goes off. A man on the other end speaks in rapid Japanese that only Yuuri could pick up since I am still learning his native tongue."They found them but we must hurry!"

We both quickly followed the man out the building and was joined by Otabek and Yuri. Climbing into the back of the police car we speeded through the streets.

"Katsuki-san we need to distract Yamazuki away from the children. I'm sorry to ask but will you-"

"Yes!"Yuuri all but shouted.

"Yuuri are you sure?"I asked. My heart pounded loudly in my ears. Anything could happen to the point that not only could I lose my kids but my mate too. Just the thought of that scared-no-terrified me.

Yuuri gives me a determined in his deep orbs. But I knew he's just as scared as I am."I'll be fine Viktor, I promise."

I intertwined our fingers and kissed his knuckles."Okay."

We came to a abandoned school building. The cops were already surveying the place. The officer had given Yuuri an ear piece for us to listen in or give instructions to him.

 

"And just in case."The man hands him a gun. Yuuri nodded and placed it in the back of his pants."Yamazuki is on the roof."

 

I watched helplessly as he enters the courtyard and entered the school. Yura was outraged that Yuuri was going on his own.

 

"Shouldn't someone go with him?"He questioned.

 

The officer shook his head and motions up towards the roof. There stood Orochi glaring down at us."If Katsuki-san can survive five years with kids in his care against Yamazuki then I have faith that they'll come back to us in one piece. Omegas in most society's are seen as weaklings but I see absolute strength grewing inside Katsuki-san. You are a lucky man Nikiforov-san."

 

I smiled fondly."Yes, indeed I am."

 


	6. Chapter 6

As he walks up those stairs to the school roof Yuuri's heart drums rabidly against his already aching chest. Negative thoughts weighs on his mind afraid of losing his pups whom didn't get the chance to live out their lives. To know their father. Just the thought almost had the young omega crying at the door of the roof. But he knew he had to stay strong for both himself and for his family. Orochi has controlled his life for five years and today it has to end.

When he comes face to face with the roof door. Yuuri's body tensed. _What if I say the wrong thing? What if he kills them even if I do reason with him?_ _What if I-_ Yuuri reaches over to his back where the gun was secured between him and his belt. If it comes to it Yuuri will have no choice but to shoot Orochi.

_"You can do it love."_ He heard his mate through the ear piece. _"I have faith in you."_

Yuuri smiled faintly at his mates words. Victor never failed to give the omega the confidence he needed in any situation. With deep breath and quick prayer Yuuri opens the door.

❄

 

Orochi stood in the center of the roof. His large colossal hands gripped Vitali's neck while Yumiko lay by his as if to kick her whenever he sees fit. Just the sight of his children in such a state made Yuuri's inner omega growl.

 

"See what you've done Yuu-chan? Because of you your precious children will be dead because of your stupidity." Orochi sneered. "All I ever did was care for you. All I did was to give you the life you deserved Katsuki Yuuri." 

 

"By kidnapping me while pregnant?" Yuuri hissed shocking the man before him. Yuuri never showed any signs of aggression before. He always seemed to be more calm and level headed but for him to growl and hiss is a bit frightening.

 

"To keep me malnorished until I was too ill to walk? To put my unborn pups in harms way? To cause one of them to die!?"Yuuri yelled letting his feeling out no longer being able to hold in the anger or hatred for the man contained ."You raped me! Used me as a slave. A sex doll for your friends! That is a life _no one_ deserves Orochi! You took me away from my mate and wasted the first years of my children's life in a fucking basement!"

 

Yuuri takes a step forward as Orochi takes a step back. Each step the omega takes the larger man backs away until he is pressed up against the roof railing. Now that he was no longer a danger to Yumiko, Yuuri now has to focus on retrieving his son from Orochi. 

 

"Its over Orochi, either you drop my pup now and come quietly or we'll do this the hard way."

 

Orochi stays quiet for a moment thinking of his choices. Just when Yuuri believes he had gotten through to him Orochi gives a bone chilling grin. He lifts Vitali higher and over the railing.

 

Yuuri's heart stopped.

 

"You said drop him, so I'll do just that!"Orochi releases the boy letting him drop to the ground as he calls out for his mother.

 

Orochi cackled loud and hard. The omega's heart shattered and his eyes blinded with rage. He launched at Orochi like a wild animal clawing and biting. The large alpha was startled by the skaters actions and cries out in pain when sharp canines sunk into his flesh. Desperately to get him off, Orochi pulls Yuuri by his hair and tosses him a few inches away from him. He pulls out a knife to strike the omega before he could get up again. Unknown to him that Yuuri has a gun already in his hand hidden behind his back. As Orochi gets ready to bring the blade down a loud bang echoes through the air.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Victor watched in horror when he saw his son being tossed over the railing. Fortunately his child manages to grab hold of a window sill and held on for dear life. The the fire department hurried with a rescue trampoline and called up to the boy to jump but he refused to let go. Victors father instics kicked in and rushed over.

"Every thing is going to be alright."He called up calmly. "You're going to be fine see."He climbs ontop of the trampoline to show him that it was safe. Still the boy refuses to let go. "I'll catch you, I promise."

Vitali looks into his fathers eyes to search for any hint of a lie but found none. His grip on the soil loosens slowly until - ** _BANG -_** startled he loses his grip completely and plummets down. Victor catches the boy into a tight hug, both of their hearts drummed rapidly against their chests.

In the meantime the police and medical were already rushing into the building at the sound of the gun shot. They found a injured alpha holding his side wailing in agony while an omega held his pup protectively to his chest several feet away. The medical team put Orochi on a stretcher and went downstairs to the waiting ambulance. The officers then guide Yuuri down but were mindful of approaching him directly. The omega still had the adrenaline running through him and type protectiveness of his pups sky rocked.

"Yuuri!"Victor calls out once his mate exits the school doors.

Yuuri's eyes swell up with tears upon seeing his son unharmed and cradled protectively in his fathers arms. Seconds later the omega was pulled into a tight embrace by his mate.

"M-mom." A hesitate voice whispered behind them.

More tears poured when he spots his first baby. He felt guilty for ignoring Yura but he knew that the blond understood the situation. Now that Orochi was gone they had time to actually reunite the proper way and let out the bottled emotions.

"Yura, Otabek." Yuuri held out his free hand motioning them to join in.

Yura practically throw himself at his adoptive mother but mindful of the child in his arms.

❄

  
The week after that went by like a blur. Orochi was sentence to fifty to life in prison without a possibility of parole. Yumiko was hospitalized for three day throughout the week and was given the right medicine that will improve her condition later down the road.

The family was visited by both paparazzi and news but were sent away by two pissed off alpha's and a stoic beta. The only visitors accepted were the Nishigori's, Minako, and the Katsuki's whom were very emotional at the news of what had really happened to their dime in a dozen skater and overjoyed to see he and the twins doing better.

Yes, they were better but even the mental wounds takes time to heal.

Before deciding to go back to Russia, Yuuri wanted to stay in Hatsetsu to recover. He had missed his family as much as they missed them and his parents wanted to get to know their grandchildren. During the day it is all a facade until night the true horrors invade.

Victor had woken up to heavy scent of distress coming from his mate. Yuuri was in the far cornet of the room curled into himself.

"Yuuri, zolotso, what is the matter?" Victor slowly approaches not wanting to startle his mate any further.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Victor. "The brunette whimpers.

"Sorry for what love?"

Russte teared eyes peek out from his knees. He saw the familiar fear and doubt in behind those eyes. But at a greater length to the point he too doubted that he'll be able to reassure his mate for whatever reason behind those emotions.

"I lost him."Yuuri's voice wavers into a choking sob."He was so small, beautiful even but wasn't- wasn't breathing at all! I tried Victor, I tried!"

The brunette uncurls from himself to reveal a small box. It looked very delicate with its silver edges and soft baby blue hue. The box smelt earthy like had been recently dug up but Victor caught hints of fading cherry blossoms and fresh snow, a mixture that both Yumiko and Vitali had.

"Spiridon Katsuki-Nikiforov,"Yuuri whispered.

Victors heart began to ache realizing that there, inside that tiny box, was one of his children. Shakingly Victor reached out to calmly cradle the small casket in his hands close to his heart. Just when he thought he had saved and protected his family only to find out he was too late in saving one of them.

"He had the cutest patch of brown hair and little button nose.He was so small that I was afraid of actually holding him. He opened his eyes once, and oh how they sparkled, Victor. They were brighter than yours."Yuuri looks down at his hands as if reliving the birth and death of their son."But when he closed them-hic- when he closed them he was gone. Not even a full five minutes of life and he was limp in my hands. I'm sorry Victor-hic-I'm so sorry!"

Victor pulled Yuuri into a tight embrace. Both were crying as the oldest tried to calm his mate. The things his Yuuri went through, the pain and memory of what was supposed to be the greatest day of a young omegas life, turned to the saddest.

"Shhh, zolotso. I am not upset with you. Yes, I am sad that my dear son  is gone, but we both need to be strong for Yumi and Vitali. Spiridon will forever be in our hearts, even if I haven't met him he still is my little boy." Victor then placed a soft kiss on Yuuri's lips and forehead."So, please zolotso, stop blaming yourself."

After calming down Yuuri fell asleep against Victor's chest while cradling Spiridon close.


	8. Epilogue

**Eleven Years Later**

"Third time gold medalist, Katsuki-Nikiforov Vitali has beaten his mother, Katsuki Yuuri's world record!"

The crowd cheers as a young boy stands in the centure of the podium holding up his shining gold metal for all to see. His long brunette hair was braided over his shoulder and his crystal azure eyes sparkled in the spotlight. He smiles a charming yet childlike heart shaped smile showing how innocent the young boy was. Once off the ice and in his regular attire, Vitali is tackled by a smaller boy with long raven hair that is tied in high ponytail to show his undercut. His onyx-grey eyes were wide with excitement as he grinned up at Vitali.

"Congrats Vivi-kun."Vitali couldn't hold back the blush creeping on his cheeks.

"T-thanks Aslan."The older boy stammers.

Aslan Atlin is the oldest son of Otabek and Yuri Atlin. The ten year old has been attached to Vitali before he could even talk. The boys were inseparable than Vitali is with his sister.

"Congratulations Nii-san."A pair of arms snake around his shoulders pulling him into a small hug.

A young girl with short platinum hair smiles softly at her older brother. Her pink specticals glassed her dark russet eyes. Around her own neck was a gold metal which Vitali took in his hand and kissed the cold metal.

"You too Yuki-chan."Vitali then searches for familiar faces that he expected to come greet them but frowned when he didn't find a trace of them.

"Come on Grandpa is outside waiting for us."Taking both his hands Yuki and Aslan guided Vitali outside the staduim to the parking lot where Yakov waited.

The now retired coach smiles proudly at his grandchildren and congratulates them on both winning gold."Thanks gramps, not to be rude but where's..."

"You'll see soon enough."With that Yakov drove them down the familiar highway until the scenery became unrecognizable. Vitali gave questioning looks towards his sister whom only shrugged and browsed through her phone.

An hour passed until they came to a more wooded area and up a hill. On the top of said hill was a beautiful stone cottage. Once parked in the driveway Yakov then lead the three youngsters inside. It was pitch black in the cottage which made the twins feel a bit uneasy at first if it weren't for the homely scent surrounding them.

"Surprise!"The twins jumped as the room lit up revealing their family and friends surrounding them. A large banner over head with the words "Happy Birthday!" written in both Japanese and Russian.

The cottage was decorated with colored streamers and confetti surrounded them. A table filled with various foods stood at one side of the room whilst the other held the cake and presents.

"Papa! Mama!" The twins engulf their grinning parents.

"Surprised you didn't we?"Yuuri smiled brushing his daughters hair back.

"Yeah you did! Grandpa was acting so mysterious like."Vitali chuckled.

"And as I promised I didn't say a word!" Aslan announced to his parents.

Aslan really wanted to watch Vitali's free skate in person but he had to promise not to say a word about the surprise party in order to go. Plus his dad promised him a pair of jaguar print skates just for good measure.

"Happy 15th birthday little ones."Victor smiles hugging the twins ever so tightly.

Every birthday was always a surprise. The alpha made it his mission to make every birthday more special than the last since he missed out on their births and four birthdays, which the twins never could really celebrated at the time.

A small tug on Yukiko brought the girls attention to a quiet blond with a stoic expression. A hint of pink on his cheeks as he held up a blue rose to her. Yukiko's heart melted at the precise gift and more at the boy.

"Thank you Max."Yukiko kissed the boys cheek in return.

Yura rolled his eyes as his mate gave a small knowing smile. Maksimilian Atlin is the youngest son of the Atlin family. And like his older brother he took a fancy to one of the Katsuki-Nikiforov twins.

"You have years to go boys."Yura snickered.

Yukiko and Vitali hug the boys with loving grins."Awe we can wait."

"Its not like we're going anywhere."Yukiko winked.

"Get ready for wedding bells in fifteen years."Laughed Chris.

"Meh I give it ten."Phichit added.

The rest of the evening were dancing, laughing and congratulations on winning gold. Yuuri watched from the sideline feeling at peace just observing everyone having a good time. Soon the music changed into a slow dance. A gentle tap takes away Yuuri's attention. His husband smiles down at him with a outstretched hand silently asking for a dance. Yuuri takes it and lets the alpha less him out back for privacy.

The moon shined high in the sky provided just enough light for the couple to see. The air around them was fresh and clean that the two could smell eachothers scent perfectly without the polluted air back in the city. Yuuri leaned his head against his mates shoulders as Victor lead the dance.

_Eleven years have already passed and yet I still cannot believe that I'm in his arms once again._ Yuuri thought as memories of ten years ago flowed through his mind. Orochi is still in prison where he will rot. Justice was made for both he and the boys and all of those who've Orochi wronged. _Life is precise. Love is endless. I want to spend both with Vitya and the twins  as much as possible._

"What are you thinking about, detka?"Victor asks noticing his husbands silence.

"The past,the future and the present. How all three can change a persons life for better or for worse. How each moment is precise if not taken for granted. I am lucky Victor. I am lucky despite what had happened ten years ago I am still able to be with you, our childern alive and well,although the loss of  spiridon is still there I know I'll meet him someday. I cannot imagine a life without either of you in it and the love that will forever grow around you.Yes, I am lucky Victor."

Victor wipes away the small stray tear from Yuuri's eyes. His little omega has come along way from the nightmares that once haunted his mind for the first past several years since his return. He knows the memory will still be there but it will no longer interfere with their lives. In fact its made his Yuuri stronger, not weaker. _Fear is not a weakness. Without fear how can one grow in this world we live in?_

"I'm glad moy lyubov, and so proud of you."Victor leans and gives his mate a passionate kiss."My brave mate. Now lets return to the party and give our kids as much parental love as we can! "

"You mean embarrass the hell out of them?" Yuuri laughs knowing that the twins will give his husband pay back for whatever embrassing tale he'll no doubt tell their friends and family.

_Yup, I am the luckiest man alive and I wouldn't change my life for anything._


End file.
